Uta No Prince-Sama: Demon Idols
by Coolcat Prime
Summary: After the first month of school, two new students enrolled at Shining Saotome Academy, and strange things start to happen. RenxOC, MasatoxOC, TokiyaxOtoya, Natsuki/SatsukixSyo. hints of yaoi, mpreg, and demons Uta No Prince-Sama crossover with Transformers, Digimon, and Bleach, but minor
1. Prologue

Uta No Prince-Sama: Demon Idols CH.1 Prologue

******Here is another of my stories. Tell me how tihs one is, only nice comments or I'll stick a pissed off Ren on you :). Also you can read some of stories on: gallery/ I also don't have beta, I made a few mistakes, sorry TT_TT**

**Summary: After the first month of school, two new students enrolled at Shining Saotome Academy, and strange things start to happen. RenxOC, MasatoxOC, TokiyaxOtoya, Natsuki/SatsukixSyo. hints of yaoi, mpreg, and ****demons. Uta No Prince-Sama crossover with Transformers, Digimon, and Bleach, but minor.**

**KEY**

"Talk"  
'Mind'  
:Phone:  
_English  
_**Flashback**

* * *

**NEST BASE 10:00 PM**

Optimus walked down the of the hall of the base, NEST, walking to quarters that he shared with Dagger, his alpha, or mate. "Mother! Mother, wait!" He heard a voice behind him. Optimus stopped and turned around to see one of his 8 daughters, fourth-to-last daughter, Coolcat. She is the most beautiful femme on Cybertron. "Coolcat, what's wrong?" Optimus asked her as she slide into a stop. Her black optics looked into his purple ones. "Primus told me that some humans are going to get turned into demons." Coolcat replied as she stands tall like a leader. Optimus thought for a moment. "Coolcat, go to these humans and help them. The transformation might will be painful, even more if their asleep." Opimus said to her. Coolcat looked at her mother and nodded. "Yes, Mother. They're in Japan at..." She thought a moment, "Shining Saotome Academy." Coolcat continued after she thought of the school. Optimus nodded and turned his back to her. "Alright, go to Japan and take Raindance with you." He said as he starts to walk away From her. Coolcat's optics widen. "Why? Raindance is too young to go missions. She's only..."

"I know that, but she needs to go out once awhile. Besides, she's Dagger's daughter." Optimus said, cutting Coolcat off what she was saying. Then he continues to walk to his quarters, leaving Coolcat alone in the hall. Coolcat's ears and wings dropped down. "Well, I'm Dagger's daughter, too." She said herself as she turned around and went back the way she came. Coolcat brought her figures to her comm. :Hey Rain', get ready to go on a mission with me.: She said in to her comm, waiting for her sister to replied. :Ok Nee-chan! Where are we going?: Raindance asked happily. Coolcat smiled at Raindance's response. Raindance loves doing things with Coolcat. Coolcat was about to her when she was knocked on the ground by a dark blue and light blue dragon femme. Raindance was an arctic dragon like, Optimus was in his dragon form. Coolcat smiled as she rises up. "That was fast, Rain'. We're going to Japan, our 'home'." Coolcat said as she pats Raindance's head. Raindance's blue optics widen when Coolcat said 'Japan'. She grew up in Japan, that's why she specks in Japanese at random times, like Coolcat.

* * *

SHINING SAOTOME ACDAEMY

Coolcat and Raindance went to the headmaster's office, in human form. Coolcat's human form is a girl that has black hair to her mid-back, black eyes, she looks like a 18 years old, she is 5 foot 3, she looks like a 18 years old, she was also bueatiful, she looks like a princess(which she was). Coolcat's human name is Shi Praxian. Raindance's human form is a girl that has dark blue hair to her mid-back with two strands sticking straight up, blue eyes, she is 5 foot, looks like a princess(again which she was). Her human name is Rai Praxian.

(a/n: From here on, I'm calling Coolcat and Raindance by their human name)

They came to the door of the headmaster's office and Shi opened the door. "HAHAHA! Welcome Shi and Rai Praxian to my school!" The headmaster, Shining Saotome himself said. Shi and Rai walked in his office then Shi shuts the door behind her. Shi smiled and bowed while Rai stared weirdly at him. "Thank you, headmaster. We would like to have our classes, not that we're beaning ru..."

"Of course! Shi! Your class is Class S with Ryuuya Hyuuga! Rai! Your class is Class A with Ringo Tsukimiya!" Shining said in a happy/existed voice as he cutted Shi off. Shi looked at Rai. "Rai, go ahead to your class, I gave you a map to follow." Shi said with her sweet/nice voice. Rai nodded her head and bowed to Shining. "Thank you!" She said as she bowed. She straighten up, ran to the door, opened it and closed it behind her. Shi followed Rai with her eyes until she heard the door closed. Turning back at Shining. "You know why I'm back, don't you, Shining?" Shi said as Shining got serous, his smile went to a frown. "Yes. Your mother send me an email. Your to find some of my students that's going to turn into demons, right?" Shining said worriedly. Shi nodded her. "Yes. And you're going to have to drop the 'no-romance' rule, because they wouldn't help to fall in love. Alphas, the male, have to find their betas, mates from other Alphas called Rogue Alphas." Shi explained as Shining thought about dropping his rule. "I'll think about, Shi...now go to class!" Shining said to Shi. Shi nodded her head and headed to the door. She opened it and turned to Shining. "Have a nice day, headmaster." She said then went out the door and closed it.

RYUUYA HYUUGA'S CLASS; CLASS S

"Hello, I'm Shi Praxian, a new student. Please take care of me." Shi said while smiling. All of the students stared at her. The guys, in love with her beauty, the girls, jealous at her beauty. In the back, Ren Jinguji looked at Shi with love in his eyes, and hears a song in his head.

RINGO TSUKIMIYA'S CLASS; CLASS A

"Hi, I'm Rai Praxian! Please take care of me!" Rai said happily and smiling. All of the students stared at her too. The guys stared with love at her beauty, the girls, jealous at her beauty. Masato Hijirikawa, who sat in the back, fall in love with her. He can hear his song, like Ren did.

* * *

**Ok here's the 1st chapter of Uta No Prince-Sama: Demon Idols. I know it's kind of confusing, just message me or review and I'll answer them. For Coolcat and Raindance, I couldn't describe them, so here's a where to find them at: www. coolcatmagnus. deviantart. com**

**Review please~  
**


	2. New (weird) Students

**New chapter! Sorry I took long. For future chapters/stories, I take while to write them. Sorry i don't have a beta, so there's mistakes. I can't write well.**

Chapter 2 New (weird) Students

Key

"talk"  
'mind'  
:phone:  
**flashback  
**_"English"_

* * *

Ryuuya Hyuuga stared at his new student. 'Is this girl the new student that Shining told me about?' He thought to himself until he snapped out of it. "Shi, you can sit in the empty seat in the back, beside Ren Jinguji." he said to Shi. She turned to Ryuuya and smiled. "Yes Sensei." Shi said turned to walk to the back. Ren couldn't help to stare at her more. Her long black hair swaying as she walks, her skirt rustling as she walks, too. He could almost see her underwear. When she sat down, her hair dropped in front of her face, so Ren couldn't see the side of her face. Shi's hand went to her face and pushed her hair behind her ear.

Now, Ren has a good view of her face. Her eyes are a darkness black and her pupils are gray, a dark gray. Her lips were designed for Ren and they were good enough to kiss. Shi's arms moves, her head in her hand, leaning on her arm. She also knocked her pencil in the floor. Her eyes widen when she done that. Turned to the floor, she went to get it when Ren got it. She looked up to his face. "Here you go, my Lady. The way you have your shirt..." He whispered to her and put her pencil in her hand. "Jinguji! Pay attention! Don't flirt with her!" Ryuuya shouted at Ren, who straighten up. He also saw Shi flinched when he yelled. "I was only giving her pencil back to her. She knocked it in the floor, Hyuuga-Sensei." Ren said in a carefree voice. Shi straighten her back, too. "Yes, Sensei. I did dropped it and he picked it up for me." Shi said in a sweet, but little scared voice. Ryuuya nodded and went back to teaching. Ren didn't pay attention. He was to busy staring at Shi.

The bell dinged, saying that class was over. Shi got her books and headed for the door when Ren stood in front her. "Hello, my Lady." Ren said in his flirting voice. Shi just looked at him before smiling. "Hi, Ren-san. Thank you for getting my pencil and if I want to show off my chest, then I wouldn't have wore a shirt." Shi said in a sweet, but scary voice. Ren's blue eyes widen at her. 'Did she just got more hotter? She's prettier...no more beautiful then all the girls here!' Ren told himself. Shi smiled and walked off. Ren turned to her back side and watched she walks away. Tokiya Ichinose over heard the conversion between the new girl and Ren. 'She's...not a normal girl. Somethings up with her.' Tokiya said to himself as he got up from his seat and walks past Ren.

IN RINGO TSUKIMIYA CLASSROOM

Ringo Tsukimiya stared at the new girl on his class. "Ok! Rai-chan, you can sit in the back by Masato Hijirikawa!" Ringo said in his cheerful voice. Rai's eyes looked for a empty seat. She found one next to a boy with short blue hair. "Ok, Sensei." She said in her sweet voice. Masato's eyes followed her as she got closer to him. 'She's pretty, like Haruka.' Masato's eyes widen, 'No, I shouldn't think like that. I'm not aloud to fall in love.' Masato thought to himself. Rai sat down in the desk beside Masato. When her eyes meets his, she began to hear a piano playing inside her head. She quickly looked away, Masato still looking at her confused. Rai started to listen to Ringo teaching. When the dinged, Rai got up, but just to hugged. "Oh, so cute!" A voice came behind her. The voice belonged to a boy. Rai turned her head to see a boy with blonde hair that is kind of curly, green eyes, wearing glasses, and Rai's head was to his chest. "Natsuki, don't hug her so suddenly like that." Another voice said. "Sorry Otoya, but she's so cute!" The boy with glasses said again in cheerful voice. Rai moved her eyes around, seeing a boy with red hair, red eyes, and has a concerned face, Masato looking at her from his seat, and a girl with short reddish-orange hair that has yellow eyes. "Are you ok?" THe girl asked concerned. Rai looked at the girl and smiled. "Yea, I'm alright. My little brother hugs me all the time like this." She replied with a smile. The boy with red hair smiled at her. "I'm Otoya Ittoki." The boy, Otoya, said smiling. The girl smiled and bowed. "I'm Haruka Nanami. Nice to meet you." The girl, Haruka said as she bowed then standing straight. The boy behind Rai stopped hugging her and went to her side. "I'm Natsuki Shinomiya." He said with his eyes closed and smiling. Rai smilied, then turned her head to the boy with blue hair. "I'm guessing that you're Masato." She said to him. The boy's cheeks went red and eyes widen. "Yes. I'm Masato Hijirikawa." He said as his cheeks went redder and closed his eyes. Rai smiled again. 'He reminds me of Mother when he's with Father.' She told herself. Then Otoya spook up. "Hey, why don't we to the cafeteria and talk there?" Otoya asked everyone in the group. Rai shook her head 'yes' and grabbed Otoya's hand and Natsuki's hand. "Yes! Let's go. I want to meet someone their." She said in a 'let's hurry' voice. Otoya, Natsuki, and Haruka smiled while Masato stared at Rai emotionless. Then they all started their way to the cafeteria.

IN THE CAFETERIA

Shi leaned against the wall, waiting on her sister. She started to sense the demon power in the school and she'll have to tell Shining. Then she senses someone coming toward her. She turned her head to see Ren coming to her. She sighed. "Hello again, My Lady." Ren said in his flirting voice. Shi smiled and crossed her arms. "Hi, Ren-san. What can I do for you?" Shi said in an annoyed voice but hid it. Ren's smile went wider and leaned forward, pinning Shi against the wall, with his arm over her head. "Yes, you can. You can be my girl, My Lady." He said with his face inches away from Shi's. She was about to answer when someone spook up. "Jinguji, stop that. You know idols can't fall in love." Shi saw a boy with short blue hair. Ren looked over to the boy and gave him a death glare. "What I do, is not your business, Hijirikawa." Ren said to the boy with hatred in his voice. Ren got off the and went back the way he came. Shi stared at the boy. "Thank you, but I could handle myself." She said with a sweet voice. The boy at her and opened is mouth. "Nee-chan!" Another voice, turned out to be Rai running from the the table where she was with Otoya, Haruka, Natsuki, and a new girl, Tomochika Shibuya. Rai ran into her. Shi fell to the ground with Rai hugging her. Masato, the boy, went to their side along with Otoya, Natsuki, Haruka, and Tomochika. "Rai, are you alright?" Masato said in a worried voice. Rai looked at him, then to everyone else, and looked to Shi, who has her arms around Rai's body and eyes are closed. Rai looked back at Masato. "Yes, I'm fine, but..." Rai said then turned to Shi. "Nee-chan, are you ok?" She continued. Shi opened her black eyes and looked at Rai, who was looking worried at her. "Yes, I'm fine, just hit my head on the floor." Shi said putting her hand to her head and sitting up. Rai smiled and turned to her friends. "Nee-chan, I made new friends." Rai said when she looked at everyone. "This is Otoya, Haruka, Natsuki, "Rai pointed to them then turned, "Masato, and Tomo-chan." She said as she pointed to Masato and Tomochika. Shi smiled at them and bowed her head. "Hello, I'm Shi, big sister, well one of them." Shi said smiling. Otoya made a face. "How many sisters do you both have?" He asked with a confused look as did the others. Rai looked to her and Shi closed her eyes, thinking. Shi opened her eyes. "I have two older sisters, and five younger sisters. Rai has seven older sisters and no younger sisters." She told them and their eyes widen. Rai got up off of Shi and Shi stood up. Shi looked at Rai. "Why don't we go to the table where you guys were." Shi suggested and they went to the table.

Ren, at another table saw everything. 'So she'll hang out with Hijirikawa, and the Lamb, but not me?" Ren said to himself. Ren glared at Masato, then notices something. Ren sees love for Shi's sister, Rai, not for Shi herself. Ren's glare turned into a smile. 'Find a way to get her to love you.' A voice with a growl said in his head. Ren blinked, wondering who said that. That wasn't his voice. He looked to the girl on his right, hugging his arm, then to Shi, who was smiling, laughing at Natsuki teasing Syo Kurusu, who came to the table few minutes ago. Ren decided, he'll find a way to get Shi to love him, like the voice said.

Shi had to leave, saying she had to see the head master. Otoya smiled and nodded his head, understanding. They said to Shi to 'see her tomorrow', 'bye', and 'see you later'. With that, she left, leaving her sister in their hands.

Tokiya, who also over heard, when he saw Shi leaving, he left as well. He followed her to the head master's office. Staring at the door for a few minutes, but then left. He had lessons to get to. 'Tokiya, come to the forest to work on your lessons today.' A old gruff voice said in his head. Checking his phone, his eyes widen. It's 6:00! Tokiya started to run for the front doors. 'I have to hurry, or sensei will have my head.' When he exits through the door, a black shadow in gulfs him, disappearing in front of the school.

In the Head master's office, Shi told him her report. "There is indeed demon power in your school, I'm sorry to say. Five students are going to turn into demons, but..." She paused, worrying Shining. "One student is already a demon." She continued after pausing. Shining closed his eyes, thinking. "Thank you for reporting to me." Shining said to Shi, who is standing quiet. "I'll drop the "no-romance" rule. I'll inform the the teachers. You may go, Shi." Shi bowed and left, leaving Shining, thinking about those students names that Shi told him that are going to turn in demons.

* * *

**Well here's the 2 chapter. Review and fav, please. Only nice commits please. If u have any questions, ask me. Ok?**


	3. Loves in the Air

**New chapter! Oh, if you don't know yet, the story is in Japanese (almost like Mulan, where's its in Chinese, but in English).**

Chapter 3 Love in the Air

Key

"talk"  
'mind'  
**flashback  
**_"English"  
__:phone:  
_**Dream**

* * *

Shi walked to her room in the girls dorm. She shared a room with Rai. She came to the door and opened the door. The lights were off, which means Rai finished her homework and went to sleep. Shi stared at her sister, Rai's back was facing her and her face to the wall. Shi went to her desk and started her homework. Her homework was math and her brain could work it real fast. Shi's brain is a computer processor from the super computer, Teletraan I.

In a hour, Shi was done with her work and got her phone. She started to dial a number. The phone started to ring. She brought her phone to her ear. _:Hello? Coolcat? Vhat's vrong?:_ A person on the phone said. Shi smiled. It was her father. With his German accent and deep voice. "Hello, Father. Don't get mad." Shi said to her father. _:Vhy? Vhat happened!? Did any boys flirted vith you!?:_ He said madly. Shi could only smile and laugh. Her father, Dagger, will be worried one minute then mad the next. Dagger has a Bipolar complex where his emotions change suddenly. "Some has Father, but that's not why I called you." Shi said to Dagger. Dagger kept quite for a moment. _:Then vhy did you call?:_ He said calmly. Shi closed her eyes. "Raindown found her first mate, and I found my third." She said as she opens her eyes. Shi also took her phone away from her ear. _:VHAT! VHO ARE THEY?!:_ Dagger yelled into the phone. Shi closed her eyes when he yelled. 'Father...' Shi sighed to her herself. Shi brought the phone back to her ear. "Father, be nice. Are you not happy for Raindown. She has her first mate. I'll make sure nothing bad happens to her, okay?" She said calmly into the phone. Dagger kept quite again. _:Fine. You take care of it, but please be careful.:_ Dagger said calmly, then hanged up. Shi put her phone down and looked at Rai again. 'How do I do it?'

IN REN AND MASATO'S ROOM

Ren tossed and turned in his sleep. His face and shirt was covered in sweat. Ren's breathing heavily. His hands clutched his shirt in pain.

**In Ren's dream, it was pitch black. He was standing alone, looking around, but couldn't see anything. Then heard a voice. 'Ren, you need her. She's more beautiful then all the girls at the school.' The voice said with growl. Ren looked to his right and saw a man with short orange hair, orange fox ears and nine fox tails. The man's eyes were a reddish-orange. Ren stared at the man as he walks to him. 'Who are you?' Ren asked as the man walks around him, circling him like a lion hunting. The man smiled and handled out his hand, showing a golden sphere. 'My name is not important. Take this sphere.' The man said, looking Ren in the eyes. Ren looked at the sphere first then lifted his arm for it. The sphere glowed brightly, blinding Ren. The sphere suddenly went to Ren. Ren started to feel pain and screamed. His body burned with pain as the sphere started to get went in Ren's back burned with pain. Ren closed his eyes.**

Ren shot up, eyes widen, panting. Ren brought his hands to his sweat covered face. 'What happened to me?' Ren told himself. Ren knows something's wrong. His back, eyes, ears, and hands hurt. He can also feel blood in his ears. Ren looked over at his roommate. Masato was sleeping soundly, but something was wrong. Ren could see a bird in it's nest, covered by the leaves, and 50 feet away from Ren, out the window. He could smell Shi on his hand, from picking up her pencil. Shi's scent was roses and copper. Ren looked at his hands, wondering what's happening to him. He laid back down, but couldn't sleep. Ren stared at the ceiling, thinking.

The next morning, Masato woke up to see Ren gone. 'Where did Jinguji go?' He asked himself, then putted it in the back of his mind. When class started in Ryuuya's class, Ren was still nowhere to be seen. "Well, looks like Jinguji is going to miss an important announcement." Ryuuya said to his students, earning him confused looks. "Well, the headmaster dropped the 'no-romance' rule, so you can date someone," The students started to smile. "but you have to be serous for your work and to be a idol. Now let's start class." Ryuuya said to the students and got his book to teach. Shi looked over to Syo, who sat beside her. Syo looked back at her. "Where's Jinguji at?" Syo whispered to Shi, who shrugged her shoulder and with that, they payed attention to Ryuuya teaching. In Ringo's class, he said the same announcement. Rai was very happy, maybe she can ask Masato to go on a date with her, but she's too shy.

After classes, and everyone went to lunch. Tomochika, Haruka, Syo, and Natsuki sat on the left side of the table while Shi, Rai, Masato, and Otoya sat on the right side of the table. "Masa, do you know where Ren-san is. He wasn't in class." Shi asked Masato, who was surprised at the nickname. Masato shook his head. "No. He was gone when I woke up and found blood on the pillow." He said with no emotion, but everyone looked shocked when he said 'blood'. Shi got up from her seat and gave Rai a note. "I'll go look for Ren-san, and Rai..."She said worried then leaned down to Rai's ear."Give this note to Masa, ok?" Shi whispered in Rai's ear. With that, Shi ran out of the cafeteria. Rai did what she was told and gave Masato the note. He took the note and opened it. Masato read the note and eyes widen.

_Masato, I like you. would you go on a date with me?_

_-Rai_

Masato read the note over and over and over. Everyone at the table started to wonder what the note is. Rai looked at the note, reading it, then blushed. Masato blushed too. Suddenly, Rai took Masato by his head and took him out the hall. Otoya looked at the doorway, where Rai took Masato. "Where are they going?" He asked. Tomochika shrugged her shoulders, Haruka look concerned, Natsuki did too, Syo shook his head.

In the hall, Rai was leaning against the wall, panting. Masato stared at her. "Why did you give me this note? You knew me for one day." Masato said to Rai. Rai looks at Masato and looked down to the ground. "Where I'm from, we believe in 'love at first-sight.' But our god chooses our husbands or wives and that's 'love at first-sight.' Nee-chan wrote that note because she knows I like you and also likes this Ren." Rai says with her eyes closed, not wanting to see Masato's face. Masato stared at Rai, his heart's is leaping with joy. He takes Rai's hand and takes her to the room with the piano in it.

When they got there, Masato went to the piano and started to play the song that he sang for Haruka . Rai went to the wall and leaned on it. 'What is he doing?' She asked herself as Masato put his fingers near the keys of the piano.

_"Wipe your tears." It will start moving someday _  
_Your future will gleam, just like when snow melts _  
_Your dream is always knocking on your mind. Feel it_

_Even if you tremble in the cold darkness in some street corner _  
_Don't be afraid, your pure heart _  
_Like flowers, always keeping their heads up_

_I want you never to forget _  
_That your smile is the sun _  
_Please let me be by your side _  
_So that our feelings will fill up _  
_And make our love keep on overflowing _  
_Let's "believe" together..._

_"Why is it so?" Whenever I catch a sight of you _  
_The shimmering air from my past gently disappears into the sky _  
_Warm as a glow, knocking on your mind_

_The whole world is changing _  
_To the point I see colors of spring in a winter scenery _  
_For the first time, my song was carried away by the wind_

_Is it because the finite words aren't enough _  
_That people try to touch each other? _  
_As if overflowing from the dam of my heart _  
_Wringing my chest _  
_See for yourself, my heartbeats _  
_"Thump, thump" Ah... It sings..._

_I want you never to forget_  
_That your smile is the sun_  
_Please let me be by your side_  
_So that our feelings will fill up_  
_And make our love keep on overflowing_  
_Let's "believe" together..._

After Masato sang and played the piano, he stood up and went to Rai. He leaned down and kissed Rai on the lips. Her eyes widen, then she closed them and relaxed into the kiss. The song in her mind is indeed Masato's.

Shi ran outside, looking for Ren. For 30 minutes, she found him leaning against a tree, whistling a tune. "Ren-san!" Shi yelled at him. Ren winced and covered his ears. Shi stared at Ren as he slowly uncovers his ears. She ran to Ren, surprising him. "What are you doing here, My Lady?" Ren said with his flirty voice as Shi sat on her legs, beside Ren. Shi looked worried at Ren. She can see the blood in his ears and it hurts her to see him like this. "I'm here to find you. You weren't in class and from what I heard from Masa, you're bleeding from your ears." Shi said looking at him still. She went closer to Ren, surprising him at first. She brought her hands to Ren's head and tiled it to the side. Blood flowed out his ear. Ren brought his hand to his ear. He felt the warm blood on his hand. Shi took his blood stained hand and pulled him to get up. Ren and Shi stood up and they locked eyes. Ren stared in Shi's eyes. Shi's eyes were dull grey, but the grey eyes made her more beautiful. Ren couldn't help it, but leaned down, kissing Shi on her lips. Her eyes widen, but then closed. Her arms wrapped around Ren's neck. Ren wrapped his arms around her waist, getting blood on her shirt. 'Oh, her lips were made for me.' Ren told himself. Ren brought his blood stained hand to Shi's face.

Shi pulled out of kiss with Ren's hand on her cheek. "Ren-san-" Shi said, Ren's blood stained finger cutting her off by putting it on her lips, covering them in blood. "Shh. I'll take full blame." Ren said with lust. Shi could see Ren's blue eyes turn orange. She knows she can't fight Ren, so Shi let him take her to deepest part of the forest and pines her to the side of a tree. 'Why can't I stop doing what he's doing for!? Oh right, he's my mate.' Shi said to herself as Ren draws on her face with his blood stained hand. Ren can't help to draw his blood on Shi. "You're more beautiful with blood on you, My Lady Shi." Ren said in a demonic voice. 'Yes, you have her in your grasp. Tonight make her yours and I'll give you another power.' The voice in Ren's head said as Ren unbuttons his shirt.

Shi watched as Ren took off his shirt and letted it fall to the ground. Ren leaned in to kiss Shi again, who can see Ren's eyes turned into demon eyes.

A hours later, Ren stared at the night sky and then to Shi asleep next to him. She looks peaceful when she sleeps. Ren gets his shirt and covers Shi up with it. Shi is shivering, that's why Ren did that, but she still was shivering. So Ren scooted her next to him. He could feel Shi stop shivering and smiled. 'I guess I'll stop flirting with the other girls, so she won't be mad with me.' Ren told himself as he thinks back to what they agreed on.

**"Ren-san before we go any farther, you need to promise me something." Shi said before Ren could kiss her again. Ren locked eyes with hers. "Ren, you are going to stop flirting with girls, because where I'm from, we aren't allowed to flirt with anyone who isn't the one you love or you'll get hurt by those you're flirting with and the one who loves you." Shi said a sad voice. Ren could see tears forming in Shi's eyes. Ren wiped the tears from her eyes with his thumps. "I promise that I won't flirt with anyone." Ren said as he kisses Shi's eyelids. Shi smiles and took Ren's face her hands. "Keep up to that promise, Ren-san." She said than kisses Ren on the lips. Ren was first surprised then gave in to the kiss. Ren brought his to Shi's shirt and started to unbutton it.**

Ren stared at Shi. 'Oh, I really love her, but...' Ren said as he falls to sleep.

**In Ren's dream, he was in darkness again, but the man with orange hair, fox ears and tails were there. 'Well done, foxlet. You have your first mate. Now I'll give you power.' The man said as he lilted his hand, revealing a blue sphere this time. Ren remember what happened last time, but when he opened his mouth, the blue sphere glowed brightly and flew inside of Ren's mouth. Ren brought his hands to his throat, coughing. The man came closer to Ren. 'Foxlet, the power I give you is my own. I'm preparing you to be a king. Your mate is a princess.' The man sweetly said to Ren as he coughs harder, like he's choking. Ren couldn't help but to claw at his throat, this pain is different than the last time. He could feel pain on the sides of his head, and in his lower back. The man leaned to Ren, who's on the ground, and hugs him. 'I'm very sorry that you're going though this pain, foxlet.**

Shi woke up from her nap, she felt warmth, but also pain from beside her. Shi lifted herself up, supporting her weight with her arm and she sees Ren, clawing at his neck. her eyes widen in shock and got her clothes on quickly. Shi went to Ren's side and saw something really bad. Ren must clawed at his neck for along time, because where Ren was clawing, there are holes in his throat and blood was coming out of his mouth and the holes in his throat. Shi made bandages with her powers, her vampire powers. She wrapped the bandages around his neck. "Ren-san, it's okay. Claim down. Shhh." Shi said calmly and sweetly. Ren slowly claimed down. Shi smiled.

When Shi was done, the blood stopped, Ren is sleeping soundly, and Shi teleported herself and Ren to his room that he shared with Masato. Shi looked at Masato but then saw someone else. Rai, in Masato's arms. Shi smiled. Rai hates to be along at night, so that's why she's with Masato. Shi got her phone from her sock and took a picture of her sister and Masato. After taking the picture, she looked back at Ren. Shi didn't notice that Ren had his pants on. Shi smiled sadly at the sleeping Ren. She leaned down, kissed Ren on the lips. Shi left to go to the headmaster's office. When she was about to shut the door, she told them good night.

Tokiya, that day, was busy. He had homework, and his, lessons. When Tokiya went to the forest after school, his appearance changed. He had six inch curved horns, wings with a 12 foot wing span, his eyes turned a dark purple and cat eyed, a five foot devil tail, his canis grew a half- inch into a point, like fangs. He was a demon called a Devil. Tokiya's horns, wings, tail, and hair turned purple. His nails turned to claws. "Tokiya, you're late." A gruff voice said as Tokiya stopped in front of a white Devil. Tokiya bowed his head, wings dropped down, tail flicked behind him. "I'm sorry, Sensei. My roommate keep asking me where I was going." Tokiya told the other older devil. The old devil came to Tokiya and opened his clawed hand. A picture of Otoya appeared in a white sphere. "Is this boy your roommate, Tokiya? He looks like a Beta." The old devil said. The old devil is named Dante. Dante is the chief of a Devil Clan. Tokiya was first surprised what Dante did, but got over it. "Yes that's my roommate, and what you mean he's a Beta?" Tokiya asked. He knows what a Beta is, but don't know why Otoya is a Beta. "For Demons, it's getting close to mating season. Look at the picture. Devils know who their mates are just looking at one." Dante told Tokiya as he looks at the picture of his red-headed roommate. 'Wait, Sensei's right and... his song is in my head, too. So that means...' Tokiya's eyes widen when he realized it, what happened earlier. "Tokiya, you can go back, but tomorrow work extra hard." Dante said as he walks deeper in the forest. Tokiya bowed and then ran back to the school.

**"Tokiya, please don't go!" Otoya said crying (whining) while hugging Tokiya's waist. Tokiya rolled his eyes and the hug on his waist got tighter. "Tokiya, please. I feel hot and I'm scared to be alone. Tokiya!" Otoya said loundly as Tokiya got out of his arms and went out the door.**

'Damn! If Otoya was in heat, then he would be like that; feel hot and scared. Dammit!' Tokiya shouted at himself as he runs to his and Otoya's room. Tokiya was cold and rude to others, but when ever he heard Otoya's song, that song was the song in his head; the song to find your mate.

When he came to the door, he hid his horns, wings, and tail. Tokiya opened the door, seeing Otoya, still in his uniform, on the bed, face flushed red. Otoya raised his head off the bed, red eyes glowing red. Tokiya came to the bed and sat down beside Otoya smiled and crawled in Tokiya's lap. "Sorry I left earlier, but I had something to do." Tokiya said as Otoya laid his back on his chest. "It's okay, Tokiya. I love you, Tokiya." Otoya said quietly. Tokiya wrapped his arms around Otoya's waist, and brought his mouth to Otoya's neck. "You sure want to go there?" Tokiya said lowly, and his horns, wings, and tail came out of hiding, then bit Otoya's neck. Otoya moaned at the the bite as Tokiya slipped his hands in his shirt. Otoya felt his mind go foggy as he felt something grand into his backside. Tokiya groaned, Otoya felt good in his lap. Otoya got shocked at Tokiya's shadow, but soon fades as he felt something thin and flexible around his neck, Tokiya's tail. 'Going to be a lone night.' Tokiya said as he slide his hand into Otoya's pants.

* * *

**New chapter. For Dagger, he has a German accent, I do know that they say 'w' as 'v', I think :/**

**Shiax: She got that from Germany in Hetalia -_-;**

**Me: Shut up, Shiax! Oh, as of now Shaix(my kingdom hearts oc) will be like this. Sorry**

**Shiax: Review and have any questions, ask her.**

**Me:Hopeless. You're hopeless, she's right though.**


End file.
